In internet gaming, in particular in internet casino gaming, certain parties, herein referred to as internet game providers, provide content, e.g. content, from internet game providers domains or domain names. Other parties, herein referred to as internet game operator provide content, e.g. content, from internet game operators domains that comprises content from internet game providers as well as operator specific content and is generally provided to end users, such as participants in internet casino games, accessing the content on a browser on their client computing device. Providing content from internet game operators therefore involves aggregating data from multiple domains through application server logic to overcome domain isolation. Domain isolation, in a matter of speaking, create a barrier between domain members and non-members, e.g. by using IPsec policies. Computers inside a first domain can communicate with no problems but computers inside a different domain cannot initiate communication with the first domain members.